


Heat

by dramatical_rhyme



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Community: dmmd_kink_meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramatical_rhyme/pseuds/dramatical_rhyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren is in heat and Aoba decides to help him out a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for this [prompt](http://dmmd-kink-meme.livejournal.com/2556.html?thread=153596#t153596) for the DMMd kink meme. I’m de-annoning after a week for every one that I write :] Enjoy!

It wasn’t like Aoba wasn’t used to Ren being horny. But this was different. He’d spent the last two days panting and twitching, red faced, avoiding Aoba. Not that Aoba had been readily available. Haga-san had had him in multiple deliveries, working long and late hours. When he got home, Ren would disappear somewhere in the house. In the morning he would wake Aoba up with a chaste kiss to the cheek, and then go for a run.

But Aoba was beginning to get frustrated with the level and tact of avoidance. Today was his day off and Ren wouldn’t come anywhere near him. After his run he’d showered and then come back inside Aoba’s room just to sit on the porch outside, constantly glancing behind him. 

Aoba kind of figured that Ren was in heat, he should have guessed. There was a period of time when he still couldn’t move well when this happened, but now Ren was being more difficult about it, and less outwardly demanding. And Aoba was annoyed.

When Ren looked at him again, Aoba caught his eyes. Before he had the chance to look away Aoba called to him, “Ren, come here.” Ren’s face turned bright red and he opened his mouth to protest. Aoba clicked his tongue and stood up, one hand on his hip. “Now.” He pointed to the spot where he’d been sitting, indicating that Ren should sit.

Sullenly, Ren got up, walked over to the spot, and sat down, staring into his lap. Despite his annoyance, Aoba couldn’t help but think that Ren was awfully cute. Hiding a smirk, he laid down on the floor, resting his head on Ren’s lap and facing his stomach. “So what is going on, Ren? I can’t take much more of this.”

Aoba could feel Ren’s legs jerk beneath him, trembling. Above him, Ren’s hands fluttered, as if he didn’t know where to put them. Though it wasn’t as if he hadn’t touched Aoba before, far from it. Aoba had to refrain from gritting his teeth. “A-Aoba…” Ren’s voice was rough, and thin. He was panting again. Aoba reached up a hand to Ren’s warm face. Ren nuzzled into it his hand, and then stared down at Aoba, eyes misty and pupils dark. He bit his lower lip, slightly sharp canines protruding. “Aoba, I.. I’m trying to…”

Aoba chuckled and pinched Ren’s nose, who winced. “You don’t have to hold back, you know,” he whispered. “But since you’re taking so long why don’t I help you out?” He dropped his hand and turned his face into Ren’s crotch, breathing deeply. A surge of electricity coursed through him when it twitched under his nose at the same time as Ren’s gasp.

Immediately, Ren’s hands were on Aoba’s head. “A-Aoba you don’t… need to do that. I can deal with this.” Aoba didn’t answer. Despite Ren’s protests, he didn’t really seem like he wanted to pull Aoba away, not that he was forcing him down either. 

Aoba turned his body and unbuckled and unzipped Ren’s jeans, pulling them as low as he could get them. Ren’s cock was already pressing against his boxers, straining to get out, twitching. The cloth was slightly damp. “You’ve been holding back too much, Ren,” Aoba chided before pressing his lips against the stretching material.

Ren’s legs jerked and he moaned deeply, leaning over Aoba. His hands tightened in Aoba’s hair as Aoba opened his mouth to wrap it around the shape of Ren’s cock. He didn’t use his tongue, not wanting to soak Ren’s boxers too much. As he let out a hot breath, Ren moaned again, breathing his name, “Aoba.”

A shiver swept down Aoba’s spine and he pulled away. Ren whimpered, but Aoba shushed him. “Take off your pants,” he said, his cheeks flushing. He was already used to this, so why did he get so nervous every time? Maybe it was because Ren was so excited. He could nearly see him wagging his tail, if he’d still had one. 

Ren hurried to do as Aoba asked, tripping over his jeans a couple times. When his pants were off Aoba stepped towards him and pulled off his shirt, kissing his neck and brushing a hand against Ren’s waist. Then he pushed him onto the bed, crawled between his legs, and took Ren’s dripping cock in his mouth. 

They were lucky Tae wasn’t home today. The moan that Ren let out was more like a deep, and very loud growl. One hand gripped the bed sheets beneath him while the other wrapped around Aoba’s neck, pushing him down. Heat throbbed through Aoba’s own cock at Ren’s pleasure. He squirmed, but Ren was enjoying this too much for him to stop now.

He bobbed his head a couple times, then let Ren’s erection fall out of his mouth so he could lick and kiss up the base before sucking gently on the tip. He scraped his teeth against the sensitive, hard skin and relished in the little jerks and cries of pleasure that leaked out of Ren’s mouth. 

When he looked up, a smirk fluttered onto his lips and he felt his face flush with pleasure. Ren’s eyes were wet, his pupils dilated, his mouth open, panting heavily. Ren’s hand twitched on the back of Aoba’s neck, and he could see the struggle in Ren’s eyes to not push him back down. 

Aoba licked his lips, and then jerked away, slipping off his pants. His heart skipped a beat at Ren’s needy groan, feeling his eyes on his cock, raking up his body. Aoba bit his lower lip and looked up at Ren. 

He had honestly been planning to take control, to try to please Ren to the best of his abilities. But the moment his eyes met Ren’s, Aoba was on his stomach, hips up in the air, face pressed into the pillows on his bed and Ren was nibbling the bare skin of his ass and hips.

Aoba gasped. The bites didn’t hurt, not at all. Ren was exceedingly gentle but… “Ren,” he breathed, shock hindering his ability to speak. “Don’t… that’s dirty…” He attempted to reach back, to try to push Ren’s face away from his body. But the look Ren gave him was so intense, so full of longing, that Aoba let his hand fall, turning his face back into the pillow. He could swallow his embarrassment. He had decided to do this for Ren in the first place, so let him do what he wants, he thought.

So he tried to stay by that, plus Ren’s lips, teeth, and tongue against him didn’t feel so bad. Until he felt Ren’s warm, wet tongue start to slip down his ass. He yelped, clenched his butt cheeks, mouthing words of protest into the pillow as his body trembled. 

“Aoba,” Ren moaned. “Please, I have to prepare you.” He gripped Aoba’s ass, one cheek in each hand, and tried to spread him open.

“N-no, Ren, don’t- P-please.” Aoba’s words fell uselessly from his lips in gasps. “It-it’s embarrassing, Ren!” He gritted his teeth. “At least use the goddamned lube!” But Ren had succeeded in spreading him wide, and by the time he had his tongue on Aoba’s entrance again, ignoring his request for lube, Aoba could no longer protest. He again buried his face into the pillow, hot tears of embarrassment stinging his eyes as he tried to stifle his gasps. He could feel his cock dripping and twitching, which only embarrassed him more. “Nngh, hurry.”

It was almost as if he could hear the restraint in Ren snap. In one fluid motion the wetness had disappeared from his entrance and he was filled with Ren, hot and hard. There was barely any pain, he was used to it. Instead, there was a steady amount of shock causing him to clench involuntarily, eyes wide, mouth open and gaping wordlessly. Ren buckled and groaned, falling on top of Aoba, pushing him deeper into the sheets. 

“Ren,” Aoba gasped, all senses in his body tingling. He couldn’t stop twitched, shaking. He wanted Ren to move. “You’re heavy,” he said instead. And slowly Ren picked himself up off of Aoba, and wrapped his arms around Aoba’s waist, pulling him up and close until he was buried even deeper inside and Aoba could hold himself up on his hands.

Ren pressed his mouth to Aoba’s back, kissing and licking and began to move, slowly at first. His hot breath against his back made Aoba groan and lean back with each of Ren’s shallow thrusts. “More,” he begged, nearly whimpering, and heard another thread snap inside of Ren. He sped up, holding Aoba close with one arm, wrapping his free hand around Aoba’s begging cock. He was biting Aoba’s back now, but it didn’t hurt, even though he was biting hard, growling his pleasure into his back as he ground into Aoba. Ren’s hand was warm and hot around Aoba’s cock, and he could feel his own orgasm advancing on him as Ren rammed into his sweet spot. 

His mouth open, he preened into the pillows, begging Ren to go deeper, to give him more with the shape and movement of his body instead of his words. No words could come out of his mouth, just incoherent noises that voiced his pleasure. Ren was rough, desperate, but all of his love and lust for Aoba seeped into him, making him tremble as they both came close to climax. Aoba was too distracted to be embarrassed by the way Ren’s hand slicked over his cock, but he marveled at the way Ren could do so much at once. Thrust into him, hitting that exact spot, biting, panting into his back, holding him up, all the while pressing his finger into the tip of Aoba’s cock and rubbing the underbelly, coaxing him into an orgasm. An orgasm that came as Ren moaned, “I love you, Aoba,” into his back and bit hard. An orgasm that shattered his perception of the world as he bit his lower lip, trying to hold back his yelp of release and pleasure. An orgasm that created white spots at the edges of his vision, which crept up to envelop him completely as Ren shuddered into him and he emptied into the bed sheets.

\--

The throb in his head was what first woke Aoba up. Then as he squinted into wakefulness he felt an ache in his hips, stinging on his back. He groaned and reached up to rub his eyes before looking down at himself. He was clean, but naked. A soft flush worked its way up his neck, into his cheeks and ears. He hurt, but beyond that low ache was a well of leftover pleasure that his body tingled from. If he looked into the mirror he knew he’d see light bight marks all up his back, but he didn’t mind. He was only embarrassed by how good he had felt.

Aoba sidled back under the covers, hoping the pressure behind his eyes would go away so he could fall back asleep. He turned over in bed, coming face to face with Ren. His hair was mussed, and he had put his boxers on, but not bothered to do the same for Aoba. A small, faint smile brushed his lips as he slept soundly. Aoba nuzzled into his neck, wrapped his arms around his waist, and smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a really long time since I've written anything, let alone fan fiction =ww= So I really hoped this turned out ok ;u;


End file.
